Let's switch lives
by Margo352
Summary: Buttercup and Butch are unhappy with their lives and during a fight together they decide to go and swap lives. What secrets will be reveled in this story? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup's P.O.V

Just another fight with the Gang Green Gang, just another reminder about my stupid little crush, just another smirk off Blossom's moth as she does her special ice power knowing I have none.

Just another afternoon trying to go to the skate park only to hear Bubbles complaining about she hates it. Just another sneaking out to get a minute alone. Just another scolding from the Professor about being late for dinner.

Just another day. Another day of being a Powerpuff girl…

Sigh.

I wonder what my life would be like if I was someone else instead of being a Powerpuff girl, trying to desperately prove to myself that just because I don't have a special power doesn't mean I'm to live with my whinny, Bossy and smug sisters.

How I wonder…

Butch's P.O.V

Just another robbery, just another morning spent mugging people. Just another sight of those goody-two-shoes Power-puffs. YUCK! Just another punch from Brick, Just another afternoon spent trying to go to the skate park only to be told that skating's 'Stupid' And 'We have super powers' Just another evening spent training to beat up the sissys.

Just another day Another day being a Rowdyruff.

Sigh.

I wonder what my life would be like if I was someone else instead of an Orphan Rowdyruff boy. Having to suffer seeing people happy together, and trying to live alone in a shabby building with my stupid, annoying and bulling brothers.

How I wonder…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buttercup P.O.V

"BUTTERCUP!" I groan and pull the covers tighter around me. "Buttercup if you don't get up this intent Bubbles and I will have no choice but to use force." "Yeah!" came a small peep. "Just five more minutes," I pleaded "NO! Now!"

"…"

"Very well. You leave us no choice."

The blanket around my grow cold and I can only guess that there now ice thanks to Blossom. I feel myself being lifted up and then… THUMP! I'm rolled from my blanket and left to fall to the floor. "HEY!" "If you don't like it, Get up when I tell you to." says Blossom haughtily floating above me arms folded.

I roll my eyes and get up. "Hurry and get ready, or we'll be late for school." Orders Blossoms "Yeah, yeah whatever…" I mutter heading to the closet.

I look at all our clothes. Each of them a cute little dress made to have us match. I wonder what it would be like not to have to wear the same things as Blossom and Bubbles, Maybe then people would see me as someone different…

"BUTTERCUP!HURRY UP!"Yells Bubbles. Using my super speed I quickly get ready in a minute. "I'm ready!" I say reaching the front door. "Humph. Took you long enough." I frown "Can we just go?"

"Fine."

&&& Later at Poky Oks Kindergarten. &&&

*Beep! Beep!* "THE HOTLINE! "Yes mayor? Oh course mayor! Girls it's the Rowdy ruff Boys! Let's go!"

We speed to the park I hear yelling. "HELPPPPPPP! IT"S THE ROWDYRUFF BOYSSSS!" "Stop right there!" "Rowdy ruff!" "Boys!" "Hey look, it's those little sissy!" taunts Brick "WHO YOU CALLING SISSYS YOU BIG—"

"Buttercup! Don't give them the satisfaction!" shouts Blossom I growl. And grit my teeth together. "Ready? ATTACK!"

Blossom toke brick, Bubbles took Boomer and I was stuck with Butch.

We started fighting it must have been an hour before until neither of us could move without inflicting pain, I guess I could have just kissed him but I'm tired of wining the sissy way, so we sat on the grass and rested for a bit. As we rested we watched our siblings fight

"Man you sure are lucky." I turn to see that Butch had spoken. "What are you talking about? You're the one who's lucky! No rules, no school, no orders, no stupid dress…" "Are you kidding? You get to go to school, everyone loves you and you have an awesome family!"

I think "if we both want each other's life's how about you and I switch lives for a week. You can be me and I could be you." Butch shrugs "yeah OK."

We fly off to an ally were we can switch clothes. "Ok now you spike your hair like this..."Says Butch sticking my hair up with some gel. "There." "Here" I say brushing his hair down so he looks like me. "That should do it."

"Cool, remember now you're a Rowdy ruff boy you steal things, you mugg people, you hate the Power puff girls. Think you can handle it?" "No Problem, cam you handle being good?"

"Sure, it'll be a breeze." "Good." We look at each other. "We'll meet here in one week, 7 days from now" I say. "Got it."

We take off flying back to the park "Good luck!" he calls! I smile and nod. Before landing in front of the Beaten up Rowdy ruff Boys. This was going to be fun.

Authors note: Ok, I know maybe that wouldn't have happened so easily but I wanted to get on with the story. Thanks :p


End file.
